Behind These Hazel Eyes
Part of the Songfic Series, Arti's Songfics. Original Artist is Kelly Clarkson Behind These Hazel Eyes Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I nuzzled him. "Love you forever." I murmered. He nodded, the stars shined on us together. Seems like just yesterday, you were apart of me. (3 moons later) I remembered when I had loved him, him me. We were one. Not now. I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong. I had been the strongest warrior in the Clan with him by my side. No more. Your arms around me tight. I could still remember when he and I were one. Now I had to watch him wrap his tail around her. Everything, it felt so right. It had been a way of life, a way to stay alive. Now there was no esacpe, no way out. Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong. Now, I watched them pad out of their den together, tails entwined, heads bent together. Now I can't breath. Their heads were too close...."No." I breathed. Now I can't sleep. They were leaning in now. I spoke it aloud, "No!" I'm barely hangin on. They were almost touching, I shouted, "NO!" Well here I am, once again! I crumpled to the ground as they touched, not noticing my agony. Too late... I'm torn into pieces. That was the first time I had seen them...like that. I couldn't pretend my heart wasn't shattered. Can't deny it, can't pretend. If he had asked me what was wrong, I would have told him. But they both swept past me, still purring. Just thought you were the one. I had honestly thought he loved me, that we were destined. But he was gone. Forever, and he wasn't coming back. I'm broken up, deep inside. I wanted to be able to act tough, to ignore the pain. but something felt like it was missing from me. My heart? But you'll never get to see these tears I cry, A tear fell out of my eye as I stood, rooted to the spot. He turned. Behind these hazel eyes! I nodded to him cooly and turned before he could see my tears. I told you everything. I remembered telling him, when we were together, everything I knew, guessed, or ever thought. Opened up and let you in. And he took it from me. He shattered my heart without a second thought. You made me feel alright, He had made me so happy, like he was the sun, protecting me from all the gray clouds in my life. For once in my life. For exactly one moon, my life had been good. Now I can't breath. I felt my breath slowing...I wanted to die. Without him I was nothing. Now I can't sleep. I remembered the nights I couldn't sleep, just glaring with tear filled eyes at them. I'm barely hanging on! I couldn't contain it. I cried out in pain and ran out of camp, drawing looks from more then one cat. Well here I am, once again. I had no clue where I was going. But suddenly I stopped. Another howl of pain. This was where he had proposed we become mates. Where I accepted. I'm torn into pieces! I whimpered and looked around. The beauty of this place, shining waterfalls, blooming flowers, I hated it. It hurt. Can't deny it, can't pretend. It symbolized his lies, his esscense, our pain. Just thought you were the one. I looked at myself in the pool under the wterfall. "I really thought we were meant." I murmered sadly. Broken up, deep inside. I sighed. I had always considered myself to not be a girly-girl. To not let myself get hurt. I was wrong. But you'll never get to see the tears I cry. I watched a fat tear plop into the pond. I suddenly reliazed they were not tears of pain, but tears of hate. Behind these hazel eyes. My hazel eyes blinked in the pool once more as I pulled away. I vowed to myself that he would never see my pain, my tears. Swallow me then spitting me out. I hated how he had used me, pretended to love me, then dropped me like a stone. For hating you I hate myself. He was a sick little-I whimpered. I couldn't hate him. I hated myself for losing him. Seeing you it kills me now. In the pond I could see a different day...the two of us together. With a yowl, I jumped into it, causing the image to shatter. Just like my heart. No I don't cry on the outside, anymore. This was one of those times where I would've cried. But I bore my pain in silence now, more of a thirst for revenge then a pain really now... Anymore... I remembered how lively and spontanious I had been before him. He owed me that cat back. Yeah. I growled and nodded along with my thoughts, then marched back to camp. Well here I am, once again! I marched into camp, they were in the middle. I stalked over, smirking to myself. I'm torn into pieces. I was hurt, being so close to him, yet so far. That was a different world. A different me. My heartbreak only heated my anger. Can't deny it, can't pretend. "I hate you." I told him,enjoying each word. "You break my heart and run off. But I'm so over you. Because, a piece of fox-dung isn't that far off the ground, is it?" some warriors nearby laughed. I looked at her, a little sadly. Was that what I looked like when I loved him? I didn't know. "You're mate's a lying piece of trash. End it, now. If you don't, you'll regret it." I walked off, leaving them flabbergasted. Good for them. Just thought you were the one. I sighed, remebering when I thought he was my true love. I was wrong. How could I hve not seen. As I padded to my den, another tom stopped me. I 'd never really gotten to kno him all that well. But he smiled, "Want to eat some fresh-kill with me?" I nodded, and padded over with him. As I turned, I saw her yelling at him. He looked puzzled and angry. I purred. I'm broken up, deep inside. I was still a little sad. But I was done with him, it was over. Forever. But, you'll never get to see these tears I cry. I was strong again. I'd never let hinm see me hurt. I'd never let anyone see. Behind these hazel eyes. The only tom worth your tears won't make you cry. End Category:Songfic Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics